Don't Go
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Bill meets Hermione. And she gives him some bad news. Angsty. M for implied sex. Nothing too serious


Author's Note:

OMG! I have so many competition deadlines coming up and so many tests coming up and I need to pull up my GPA! ARGH!

So was on the bus home and started writing this.

And wow. I am so pleased. :D

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

He pushed the door open.

She was standing near the large windows, waiting for him. The full moon's bright light fell upon her, illuminating her. She looked ethereal in her sheer blue night gown.

She looked beautiful.

He felt a burst of feeling at the sight of her. He closed the door behind him and started walking towards her.

She stood still, not turning to look at him. He reached her and placed two large hands on her slender shoulders. She didn't flinch.

He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. She leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder.

He moved his hands down. Down to the hem of her dress. He had the fabric bunched up in his hand and ready to pull it off her. But she stopped him. She touched his wrists and slid her fingers to his hand. She then pulled his fingers away from her dress.

She turned around as she held his hands palm to palm. Their fingers were interlinked. He looked at her face for the first time that night. Her face was dark, and her eyes were filled with shadows.

He was immediately worried. He cupped his hand around her jaw and asked, "What's wrong?"

She placed a slender hand on top of his.

"Let's sit down." She held his hand and started leading the way to the lone armchair by the bed.

He sat down on the armchair, turning it to face the bed. She sat down on the bed.

"Hermione," he murmured her name.

She looked up, eyes so dark they looked black. He whispered a spell that luminated the room, giving it a soft glow. He needed to see her face.

"I learnt that Fleur is pregnant. Congratulations," she said, fixing dark eyes onto his.

He looked at her steadily. They had both agreed this was going to be something on the sidelines. An attachment free hook-up. That was what they had both wanted. Needed. Especially after Ron and Ginny.

He might have started to feel more for her. But she didn't have to know that.

"Thank you," his voice sounded foreign to him.

She nodded. After a short pause she said, "I am leaving Harry."

He was shocked.

"What!? Why?"

Harry and Hermione were the classic couple. They had a love that seemed beautiful and unbreakable. A love forged after their best friends' deaths. A love borne out of necessity that became so real that it hurt.

She dragged her eyes off the ground to his. She looked so pained that he wanted so badly to go the few steps and pull her into a hug, kiss her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"It's wrong. _This_ is wrong," her voice caught on the last word.

She was lying. To him.

"Harry... He deserves better. He deserves someone who would love him with all her heart."

She was crying now. Tears rolled down her cheeks yet she made no move to wipe them.

He was rooted to where he sat.

"You are leaving."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, because he knew. She was leaving. She wasn't only leaving Harry. She was leaving him too.

She just nodded slightly as she buried her tear stained face in her palms. He looked at her carefully. He buried the heart-wrenching pain, and focused on her pain. He didn't offer her a comforting touch. He couldn't.

When she managed a bit of control, she looked at him.

"I am sorry Bill. We should never have done this." She said, staring at her hands.

He never said a word in acknowledgment. He couldn't let her know how precious this _thing_ had become. He couldn't let her know how this was sometimes the only thing tethering him. He couldn't let her know that sometimes she was all he lived for. He couldn't let her know. He couldn't. He wouldn't burden her with feelings she had never wanted.

If she wanted to end this, he would let her.

She deserved it after everything.

"Where?" He managed to choke out.

She just stared at her hands and replied his partial question. She understood.

"I don't know."

Then she was up and moving.

"I am leaving tonight." She whispered as she moved to sit on his lap.

He didn't touch her. He couldn't, knowing tonight was their last night together.

"Let's make it good," she whispered into his ear then began to lick his earlobe.

He moved away and looked at her. She didn't look too shocked at his rebuke.

"Thanks for everything Bill. You are a good man. I wish you and Fleur happiness." She said with a smile.

And then she was gone.

That was when he broke down.


End file.
